villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enormous Hikaru
Enormous Hikaru & Akane is the Second Boss of the Stage 2 in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. Background Giant sized version of previously playable characters, Hikaru and Akane serve as the Boss of Stage 2 in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. Hikaru is the main target in the battle, and her eyes are the weakpoint. Hikaru has a completely different set of attacks in both versions of Jikkyō. The sprite was also redrawn. When first met they are found standing on a black and white cake. As in the Remake they are standing on a wooden platform with carrots dancing around them. Attack Patterns Akane herself does not attack in the SNES Version, but will stick her toungue out at the player should she be shot. Whilst traveling to Hikaru's head, the player must avoid School Girls encased in bubbles. These will occasionally blow fatal kisses. In the Remake, shooting Akane will cause her to try to punch the player. SNES Version In the SNES version of Jikkyō, Hikaru is infested with miniature Moai, which all act differently. They can be destroyed. * The first attack she will pull off is to flick her hair, sending out a small spread of Blue Moai. The hair is deadly, and can catch players off guard as it covers a large portion of the screen. After this, her attacks will be randomized, and the Moai will warn the player in advance with a speech bubble. * Green Moai will drop down from the top of the screen. A safespot is directly besides Hikaru's head. * Red Moai will swarm from the side of the screen in a curve pattern. * Yellow Moai will home on the player and follow for a short period. * Finally, Blue Moai will re-trigger the hair flick attack. PSX / Saturn / Dreamcast Version In December 1996, Hikaru and Akane are now joined by their traditional riding missiles, and process a different set of attacks. * When she brings her hand to her face, similar to Honey in Parodius Da!, Hikaru will blow out small enemies encased in bubbles. In this case they are rabbits. * In addition to the hair flick, flowers will form during this attack. These aim towards the player. * Finally, Hikaru will rarely send her riding missile up diagonally. This covers a very large portion of the screen. Game Boy Advance Version The version of Game Boy Advance, (Gradius III Arcade is parody a the version) The second boss, Hikaru and Akane remain joined again by their traditional riding missiles, as its set of attacks: *Akane is using your hand, remove the clothing in the chest, hearts out, and closes. *Hikaru is open the eyes and above the head. *When she brings her hand to her face, Hikaru will blow out small enemies encased in bubbles, those bubbles burst, the rabbits are going to form rolling caterpillars. *In addition to the hair flick, form are flowers in a triangle, the flowers have colors, blue, yellow, red, green, violet and white, among others. *Hikaru is send her riding missile up, open holes and carrots thrown around. Trivia * The carrots dancing around Akane in the PSX / Saturn / GBA port are a reference to the weapons the girls used in Gokujō Parodius! See also * Bunny Girl Playmate Robot (Donald Duck Rescue Quacker TV) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Game Bosses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Image Needed